Door locks are commonly installed in residential and commercial settings. There are many different types of door locks used throughout the residential and commercial settings as well. It is common to have at least one Deadbolt installed on the front door. Interior doors may have deadbolts and/or other types of locks installed.
Door locks are already routinely used to simply lock a door. As technology progresses, there has been a growing trend to improve door locks by adding electronics thereby allowing a user to locally or remotely operate and monitor the lock thereby creating what has been dubbed “smart” locks.
When designing and manufacturing smart locks housings or chassis are often required to house the electronics. As technology progresses, the electronic components are shrunk in size and chassis and housings are capable of holding more and more electronics, thereby having increased capacity in the same or smaller volumes.
What is therefore needed is an improved smart lock that does more than simply lock and unlock a door. What is needed is a smart lock that has added integrated features that may or may not be related to the operation of the lock. For example, the smart lock may include various electronic components/devices allowing it to keep track of occupancy, status of the dwelling, status of the environment, and particular needs of the user. This information may be communicated to the user via displays on the lock, mobile App, smart home system or other means. Finally, what is needed is a smart lock capable of performing a multitude of tasks thereby functioning as a personal assistant to the user.